Running
by ApplesxOranges
Summary: When Yoruichi is being hunted down by Staark, she finds herself being relocated again to a new town where she is assigned Soifon to protect her, but mysterious events leave Yoruichi doubting the girls loyalty, but is blinded by passion to see the truth.
1. Relocation

Hey! This is my first Bleach fanfiction, so i hope you like it... yes it will have yuri themes later on, so if you dont like it, dont read it! BTW: i know its short, just bare with me ok?! :X

I do not own bleach or anything, so yeah!

Please comment and tell me what you think! ^_^

* * *

"Bye, Miss. Lynn! See you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder to my bus driver as I hopped down the few steps leading off the bus. Miss. Lynn hollered back a good-bye before closing the doors and continued rumbling down the street to drop off all of the other students.

Walking up to my house, my phone buzzed and I looked down to see a new text message. It read:

"They are coming again. You are being picked up in 2 hours. Pack as much as you can. I'm sorry it did not work again Ms. Shihōin."

Cursing under my breath I ran into the house and dashed to the extra room where the suitcases were located.

Grabbing two suitcases, I quickly went to my room, opening drawers and shoving things into the suitcases. I had my drawers bare, my bathroom cleaned of objects and my stuffed bear that I named Kasumi because she had a misty gray colored fur and eyes that were a very cloudy black. I loved this stuffed bear, even if it seems childish and silly. It was a gift from my father and mother who are now very far from me. They are in America and I am here in Japan.

We were forced to separate when we were targeted by Staark and his mob of thugs. Normally one would just hire someone to take them down, but in our case, this was impossible and he could not be stopped. We were forced to be relocated by the government and I was separated from my parents. "It's going to be safer for you this way," my mother told me trying not to cry.

'Obviously not I thought to myself,' contradicting the past words of my mother. I had been in hiding since I was 11, I am now 18 and a 4th year. I had thought that the Staark men had given up finding me and ceased the chase; after all it had been nearly 2 years since I had to be relocated. I was now living alone, the secret services finding my age to be suitable to hold my own.

Honestly I didn't mind the solitude, it allowed me to think, though thinking is dangerous when your alone, depression and longing can over take you in an instant, forcing your hand to move along your skin in flowing motions with a small blade you didn't know could cut… but I don't do that any more. Now I think of how wonderful it will be in the end. I chuckled to myself at the thought, 'in the end' how those words can be twisted into different meanings.

As I was thinking I grabbed a large black backpack and went to the computer desk, grabbing my laptop and supplies and shoving them in the bag. I walked over to my closet and opened the door, peering into the dark space. I knelt down on the floor and moved the miscellaneous objects out of the way. I felt around the floor for a small lip and lifted. With a slight creek and a shower of dust the planks lifted to reveal a sheathed dagger and a silver case with a 9mm handgun inside. I didn't enjoy using them, but when I was in danger they came in handy.

I carefully slipped the dagger down the side of my leg to where it was almost in my shoe and put the gun on my hip covering it with my sweatshirt. Loading all of the extra ammo and straps into my backpack I closed the hatch and replaced the objects that were blocking my way.

My thoughts and actions were interrupted by a knock at the door. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the forceful knock, knowing the Staark men had located me had me on edge. I grabbed the knife from my pants, and held it in a ready position to strike. Looking through the glass of the window next to my door, I saw two men standing at my door. One was in a black suit, his orange hair sticking out in all directions, his mouth set in a hard line and a gun on his hip that looked ready to kill. The other man didn't look nearly as dangerous, though looks can be deceiving. He was wearing a dark green kimono, green pants and a green shirt with a green and white striped hat that leaked blond hair out the sides and he had a 5 o'clock shadow. The brim of his hat cast shadows over his eyes and his mouth was upturned with a smile that most would consider devious.

When I saw the two men I about jumped out of my skin with delight and relief. It was Ichigo and Kisuke. I hadn't seen them in a long time, although their visits were never merely social, they always had a reason. I took a step back and looked them straight in the eye and asked, "How did they find me, and why didn't they find me sooner?" I asked flatly.

"What? No hug? No "Hey how yah' doing?" first?" Kisuke asked sarcastically hurt. I death glared him, slowly turning the dagger in my hand. His eyes flickered down to the movement and back up to mine, knowing I meant business. He sighed. "I don't know. Our sources tell us he has had people posted all over the country slowly focusing in on areas and searching. We hid you pretty well, actually. The most obvious places are the hardest to find things in, we all know this from experience." He explained.

I nodded and looked over at Ichigo who still held the position I had seen him in when they arrived. Sighing, I told them to grab my suitcases and returned my dagger to its sheath. I grabbed my backpack and we headed out the door of my home for the last time.

"Where are we going?" I asked expectantly.

"Now that's a good question, and I would love to answer it but in order to do that I would have to fill out a lot of paperwork and Ichigo here would have to secure the room and-" _wham!_ Kisuke let out a small whimper and stopped talking rubbing his head.  
"Ok! I get it! Don't tell me! Just _stop_ talking!" I crossed my arms and looked out the window of the car. I was in the backseat and was stretched out thinking about how I had lied to Miss. Lynn.


	2. Bodyguard

Well, her is chapter 2!! I hope you like it. A little hint at ichi/renji and some bad language in this chap as well so!

Enjoy! (yes i know its short! Kinda writing when i get time!)

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Comment!!!!! ^_^

* * *

Two Days Later

I got out of the car and stretched, my joints cracking with relief they were no longer cramped. The tedious car ride was finally ended and we were in another town. I looked around taking in my new surroundings. It was a small city full of friendly faces, the streets lined with buildings and stores. In front of me was an apartment building with about 5 floors.

I groaned at the memory of one of my previous homes being in an apartment building. I could always here the people above me with their three screaming children running around at all hours of the night, making sleep nearly impossible. Kisuke cast an odd glance my direction wondering what could have triggered my obvious distaste for a place I had never been to in my life. I cut my eyes to him and he looked away nervously murmuring something about "Why does she need to be relocated? She's plenty scary enough to chase them away…"

I ignored his comment and grabbed my backpack and followed the men up to my apartment. When we got out of the elevator on the third floor, there appeared to be only two living spaces on each floor. 'This is good,' I thought to myself less of a chance for noisy, obnoxious neighbors. Kisuke unlocked the door and walked in, leading Ichigo and myself through the small apartment while explaining the room layout.

When you walked in, there was a small foyer that led to a kitchen on the far right side of the apartment. The next room was furnished as a living room. There was a small wooden coffee table in front of the beige couch and a medium flat screened television across from it hanging on a wall. Following the living room there was a small hall closet and after that the bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, a couple dressers and a medium closet. There was also a bathroom that branched from the bedroom.

I smiled at the little apartment which I would now call my home and set my stuff down on the bed. Kisuke was still droning on about how he had come up with the idea smiling widely at his accomplishment.

He had finally stopped talking when there was a knock on the door. He jumped and squealed with delight as he dashed to the front door leaving me in the room behind a little frightened at his girlish shriek.

"Ms. Shihoin!" he called back to me. I got up and went to meet the mystery guests. There was a large man with long red hair, tattoos on his forehead and a white bandanna tied around his head. He was in a black suit like Ichigo, obviously a good guy. He had been staring at something over my head when I saw him blush, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo look down at the floor and clear his throat blushing. 'Hmm… I wonder what's going on there,' I thought to myself. I extended my hand to the man, "Hello, my name is Yoruichi Shihoin," I greeted politely.

"I know who you are, ma'am. I'm Renji and this is Soifon," Introducing the figure behind him whom I hadn't noticed. She was a small slender girl with short black hair and two long braids flowing down her back. 'How odd a hair style,' I thought. As I was looking her over our eyes met for a moment. They were a gray, misty color, 'Just like Kasumi,' I thought. She extended her hand and I took it, "I am Soifon, your new body guard." She explained.

At that moment, my concentration broke. "_Body guard_?" I asked irritably, turning my gaze towards the slowly retreating figure in green. "You think I need a _bodyguard_!?!" I snarled, slowly advancing towards him like a panther about to pounce on its prey.

"W-well… yes! With Staark and his men out looking for you, I didn't know what would happen and if your parents found out you got hurt who knows what would be the outcome!" he tried to explain continuing to backup. The on lookers shuffled their feet uncomfortably as though they were about to witness a fight.

"You think I'm too _weak_ to defend myself? Do you honestly believe I would let them capture me?" I argued, still advancing. He was now backed against the wall and I was reaching for my dagger, still located in my jeans when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back from the petrified figure. I looked up to see Ichigo struggling to keep me in his arms.

"Just deal with it for a couple days! We have Staark's men under surveillance and it shouldn't be long before we can take them out. Just a couple more days, please!" he plead while pushing everyone but Soifon out of the door, Ichigo was still holding on to me and dragged me into the bedroom, threw me in and ran out the apartment door calling behind him, "Sorry! I don't want to die today!"

I heard the door slam and I walked back to the kitchen. The girl was still standing there, making no advances towards me. She was staring straight into my eyes, gauging my reaction. I sighed in defeat. I cleared my throat. "So… eh… Soifon, huh? And you're my… bodyguard?" I asked looking down skeptically at the small girl eying me. She nodded her head and went back to motionlessness. "Right…" I said mostly to myself. I turned and went into the kitchen, calling behind me "Well, you can stand there all day if you'd like, but _I'm_ going to get something to eat." I heard faint footsteps as the girl followed me into the kitchen, sitting at the small table in the middle.

Rummaging through the fridge I found some jelly and in the pantry I found peanut butter and some bread. "You okay with peanut butter and jelly?" I asked casually.

"That will be fine, Ms. Yoruichi," she responded in a machine-like manner. I grimaced at the formality.

"Please, call me Yoruichi. If your going to be my bodyguard and follow me, don't want people thinking you're my slave or something," I said. She simply nodded and waited for her sandwich.

I placed the two plates at the table and a couple glasses of water, and taking off my gun before I sat down. It can be uncomfortable having that clipped to your side after a while. I sighed and sat down picking up my sandwich, casually glancing over at Soifon who was eating hers. I looked away taking a drink of my water.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see her quickly swipe the gun off the table, stand up and cock the trigger, aiming at me. I stared in disbelief. "What the hell?!" I shouted half out of anger and half out of fright.

Soifon smiled sweetly at me, tilting her head to the side a little, her eyes like cold steel. I narrowed my eyes at her and kicked her knee, leaned down grabbed my knife and attempted to move it to her neck. Before I could she started laughing and set the gun on the floor as she fell back into her chair in hysterics. Staring in shock at the small laughing girl, she managed to choke out between bursts of laughter, "You should have- seen- your face!" she burst into laughter again, holding her stomach, her face and pink and her eyes watering.

"I can't believe that was all a joke! I hope you can sleep with your eyes open," I said and leaned over the back of her chair, whispering in her ear, "because paybacks a bitch!" I heard her laughter stop, and a shiver run up her spine, and I grinned wildly. I straightened up, replace the gun to the table, and walked out. 'This is going to be an interesting couple of days,' I thought wickedly to myself heading to the couch to watch T.V.


	3. Loss

Here is chapter 3, just to let you know, it's late atm, so if there are mistakes im sorry, but i had to get this out! it just came to me!  
I hope you like it! And yes, i know its short, its hard to write long chapters! xD

* * *

"Ms. Yoruichi, would you please be more careful? I was ordered to protect you, not chase you down," Soifon moaned as I steadily walked faster on the elevated bricked curb of a garden. I snickered, looking over to catch her grimacing at my antics. 'I wonder what would happen if I jumped on her?' I thought to myself as a wicked grin slowly grew on my face. Soifon looked up at me, her eyes widening as I turned abruptly and leaped into the air in her direction. My hair whipped in the sudden wind and it brushed against my bare arms. It was summer and I was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and Capri's with sandals.

Before I could make contact she quickly slid to the side, causing me to fly just to her left. As I was heading towards to ground I saw her cut her eyes in my direction and smirk at my failure to strike her. "Too slow," she murmured and her hand flashed out and caught my arm pulling me to the ground before I could land on my feet. I hit the ground with a muted thud and looked up scowling at the apparently please girl.

"We'll see…" I warned leaving an ominous feel in the air as I continued towards home. We had gone out walking, touring the new area and had found where the school was and gotten my schedule.

Ten minutes later we were back at the apartment, Soifon hand continued to walk silently behind me, I could feel her stare boring into me. It made me uncomfortable, like she was trying to predict my next move or something. A shiver ran down my spine, giving me goose bumps, 'Creepy,' I thought disgustedly to myself.

I walked into my apartment and was greeted by two familiar faces, Kisuke and Ichigo. Soifon walked out from behind me and went into the kitchen to sit down. I watched her as she left the room, taking in all her movement. She was tense, her hands were in fists, shoulders were slightly hunched and her chin was held high in an almost daring manner. 'She senses hostility,' I concluded, 'Why else would she have tried to pull a gun on me? Oh well, I'll keep her around, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?' I mused. I smiled at the two men. "How can I help you, Mr. Urahara?"

He stared me straight in the eyes, a serious calm coming over the room, "I have some very disheartening news." He looked away at the ground, his eyes flashing back up to mine and down again. "Your parents… they-they were found dead this morning." I was speechless. I sank down to the floor, tears spilling over, my body shaking with rage and pain. 'No, no, no, no no!' I cried to myself.

"How?" I managed to choke out, while staring furiously at the floor, my hands clenching my pants trying to stop the trembling.

"They were shot. It looks like they were killed in hit, so they didn't suffer if that makes it any better. They were found dead in the kitchen. I-I'm sorry." Kisuke reported solemnly.

"Who did it?" I asked between clenched teeth, whipping away tears from my face that were quickly replaced by new ones.

"We believe it was Staark's men. There were no prints on the body, so we can't be sure, but he is our prime suspect." He explained. I nodded my head, trying to hold in my weeping cries. "I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't help, but… I just want you to know that I am here for you," he comforted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry also…" Ichigo mumbled. I nodded in reply. "Kisuke, we need to leave, we don't want to be late," Ichigo interrupted. Kisuke nodded and headed for the door. I felt his hand touch my shoulder, the warmth soaking through my shirt as he uttered a final apology.

The door closed behind me and I stood up, went to my room and locked the door. I threw myself on to my bed, buried my head in the pillows and cried. "I never even got to say good-bye," I cried to myself. I felt the bed move and a warm pressure push against my side. Looking up through my tear blurred eyes, I saw the small girl sitting on my bed, looking at the ground with a troubled expression. She caught me looking and I turned away to rebury my head in the pillows.

A moment later, I felt a warm hand on my still bare arm. It moved slowly up and down my arm, giving me goose bumps. The tears still fell down my cheeks as I looked up, she was studying me intently. "What?" I huffed. She looked up with surprise as if she hadn't even noticed I was looking back at her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for your loss. That's all." She replied quickly, looking away for a moment. Her hand was still moving on my arm. I looked down at my arm and her hand stopped and started to pull away. "Sorry, I can stop if it's bothering you," she said embarrassed.

"No, your fine, just a lot on my mind." She replaced her hand and I put my head down on the pillow. 'I never even got to say good-bye,' I repeated to myself over and over again. 'I never even got to say good-bye.' "I never even got to say good-bye," I choked out. "I never even got to say good-bye."

"I know, I'm sorry," Soi said, startling me. I hadn't even realized I was saying it out loud. I blushed into my pillow as the tears slowed and my eyes closed. 'Crying makes me sleepy,' I thought.


	4. A Day Out

Well! This is a very interesting chapter... It is from Soi's view because I was having some major blockage from Yoruichi's side.

Payback is here, and its going to SUCK for Soi, although Yoruichi seems to find it very funny!

Thankfully, this chapter is a bit longer than my previous chapter, so enjoy!

I do not own Bleach.

Warning: This chapter has adult language, and some adult themes! :D

Comment!! And if you have any advice for what should be included next, tell me :D

* * *

"Look, I know you're depressed and all, and I feel bad for you, but you need to come out of your room! All of you do is mope around all day saying 'Just let them come and kill me, it will be easier,' and eat! You're going to get fat!" I said banging on Yoruichi's door, hoping for somewhat of a normal response.

"I'm not getting fat! And leave me alone! Or better yet, kill me yourself!" I stared at the door angrily at the short muffled response.

"Alright, do whatever you want! I'm going out!" I shouted through the door at her and stomped away. 'I don't know how I got stuck on this assignment! 'You need to protect her,' they said. 'She's just a poor defenseless girl who needs some looking after,' they said. Ha! Yeah right! Wishing for death! If I was allowed to do the _real_ job I came here to do, she wouldn't be alive to say that!' I ranted to myself.

I stomped down the stairs taking out my anger on each concrete step my feet happened to smash down on and flung open the door. Two older people looked at me strangely as the big fire door smacked against the brick covered wall. 'Stupid door!' I thought cutting my gaze towards the on looking audience that quickly looked away as I made my way out of the lobby and out to the street.

I was wearing my black leather jacket, just long enough to hide the gun on my hip, jeans and a black stretch tee-shirt. I took out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts list, found the one I was looking for and called. "So, what new information have you uncovered, my little wasp?" the man on the other end cooed. I grimaced into the phone at the nickname. 'Unbelievable,' I thought in disgust.

"Well, you sure broke her spirit. She has been locked inside her room all week. If that's the response you were looking for, good job," I replied with equal respect as sarcasm.

"Thank you, I will tell Harribel-chan she did a good job," He smiled into the phone, knowing the woman and I had shared several nights together in the past, making me blush in remembrance. I cleared my throat and moved my thoughts to the matter at hand and continued my report.

"I have not seen the codes, and there has been no mention of them whatsoever," I told Staark.

"Well," He breathed into the phone, "What a pity that is. I suppose we could always take extensive measures, although Aizen wouldn't like that very much. 'Such a waste of resources' he would say," Staark chuckled darkly at involving the Master into our petty childish deeds. "But, no matter, continue as planned. I believe these codes are worth the wait." He started cackling maddeningly into the phone and it disconnected.

"Good-bye to you too," I murmured into the deadline, 'Too obsessed to even say good-bye,' "The bastard," I said to no one particular.

"Who are you calling a bastard, Soi-chan?!" came a voice from behind me and a pair of warm hands pushing my shoulders as the person tried to propel their self over me. I grumbled at the unwanted touches and moved away.

"Hello, Kisuke," I said icily. 'What is _this_ idiot doing here?' I moaned to myself.

"Are you ok? You look upset? Do you want to talk about it? Hey! Why aren't you with Yoruichi-sama?! I thought you were her bodyguard! Did you quit? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something w-" SMACK! My shoe connected with his face, leaving a big red mark. I smiled at my work and continued walking away while he looked at me with surprise and rubbed his cheek where I had hit him. I sighed, 'Idiot.'

"HEY!!!!! Where are you going!?!?! Yoruichi told me to keep you company today!!" Kisuke said running after me, "She called me and told me that you left and she thought it would be a great idea for us to spend some quality time together!" He said cheerily to me. I shuddered.

"_Paybacks a bitch!" Yoruichi whispered in my ear with a sinister smile"_

I shuddered, shaking myself free of the flashback. "DAMNIT YORUICHI!" I yelled. Kisuke stared at me, his head cocked to the side. He resembled a dog that just didn't understand what its master was saying, his head to the side, one ear up and one down, his eyes full of ignorance and confusion. 'So, this is your payback. I can take it,' I thought to myself. I was promising this to myself, more so then to her.

"Well then! If we are going to do some 'bonding' what are we going to do?" I smiled painfully at the happy green man.

"Let's see…. There is a carnival in town! OOO! AND! We can go to the toy store! OH! And we can go shopping!..." Kisuke rambled on. I stopped listening and started following him. "I hate you," I muttered under my breath. I wasn't expecting Kisuke to of heard me. He whipped around and said in a dramatic voice, "_Whaaat_? _You hate_ _me_!?! Why would one such as you use _such_ strong language against me?" I groaned 'This is going to be a looooong day.' "I'm sorry," I said insincerely to the dejected looking man. At that he quickly bounced back to his cheery manner and bounded off towards to our destination. Sighing deeply, I followed.

Six Long Hours Later

"Take this up to Yoruichi, do you want help?" Kisuke asked as we stopped outside the door to the apartment building.

"No!" I said all too abruptly. "No, no. Thanks though! I've got it. I had a wonderful time today. It was a great bonding experience." I lied through my teeth at the annoying, over-cheerful man in green. He smiled at me and nodded and walked away waving goodbye. I walked into the elevator with my ten bags of junk and rode to the third floor and opened the door to the apartment. Yoruichi was sitting in the living room and there was a strange woman sitting with her.

She was a big busted woman, had a white headband wrapping around her long straight black hair and had her arm around Yoruichi. I set the bags down on the coffee table and looked down at the two. I glared at Yoruichi and snapped, "I hope you're happy! I had to spend the _ENTIRE_ day with that idiot! 'Let's go to the carnival! Let's have popcorn! Let's go shopping! Let's wander aimlessly!' What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was breathing heavily, my hands clenched into fists. I'm pretty sure there was steam coming out of my ears.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you didn't like him? And here I thought you two had something special! How was the carnival?" She responded sarcastically.

"It was wonderful. NOT! How do you think it w-" I stopped and lashed my gaze to the woman next to Yoruichi whom I had failed to completely notice, "What the hell is so funny?! And who the hell are you?!" I flamed at the mystery woman.

"HA! You had better watch who you're talking to," she said still laughing.

"This is my ehm…eh…er… girlfriend. Her name is Kukaku," Yoruichi stammered. At this I had to laugh. By laugh I mean fall into hysterics on the living room floor.

"I always knew there was something different about you, Yoruichi! Well! In that case, I'll just leave you two alone! Have a great day!" I said sarcastically and left the room. 'Damnit! This is such a bad day!' I said slamming my fist onto the table, leaving a small crack. "You okay in there, Soi?" Yoruichi yelled into the kitchen.

"Just fantastic," I snapped back. "Great to hear," She yelled unenthusiastically.

I sighed and sat down at the table to think about my day and how I would possibly get the codes from someone as devious as Yoruichi. God how I hated that woman!

The sounds coming from the other room expressed different feelings. "Get a room!" I yelled into the other room. I heard them get up, go into her room and close and lock the door. 'This is going to a long night.' I sighed, thinking about how I had used that same term to describe the day. 'Long.' I repeated and sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, willing everything to be erased that had occurred today. I groaned at the loud thumping and banging and moans coming from the other room.

I got up and grabbed my jacket and left the apartment, 'I can't take this right now, I might end up killing her and her little girlfriend,' I thought angrily, walking down the street to a local motel.

Forces her to stay with Kisuke for a whole day

Hard as cold steel, clashing against liquid sunshine yellow


End file.
